What Makes a Jedi
by UpperClassRedNeck
Summary: Wynn Iesato is the newest padawan to be thrust into the bloody scape of The Clone Wars. How will she take the transition form the sheltered temple life, to the harsh reality of the battle front? How will she deal with the temptations of the dark side? How will she shape The Clone Wars? N/A: OC centered fic. Don't like don't read. Rating may go up. I do not own Star Wars! R&R PLEAS!


Me: Hayo...Yeah I know I should be working on my other shit. Shut up. I DO WHAT I WANT!

Kenny: I think what Tara-Sama means is that they are being worked on she just has a bit of...Writers block.

Me: A bit? I'VE HAD IT FOR SIX FREAKING MONTHS THAT IS MORE THEN A BIT!

Kenny: Shut up. Anyways welcome to Tara's first OC based fic. (If you don't like this leave now. Flames are not welcome.) So...Here goes nothing.

**(crunchy,candy, cookie, cupcake)**

What Makes A Jedi

Third Person P.O.V.

A young woman sat alone in a row of seats on a Republic transport looking out the window at the passing stars. The hood of her gray cloak was pulled up over her head, hiding from view her short striking blueish white hair. Her hands fidgeted in her lap as her aqua colored eyes seemed to glass over with thought. The suddenly she was no longer on a ship headed for Dantooine, but back at the temple on Coruscant.

**(FLASH BACK)**

_The same young lady was walking down the halls of the temple, the same blueish white hair pulled back into a waist length braid. She had been at the temple for 12 years, since she was four, and is now a 16 year old young woman. She had learned well the ways of the Jedi, and had an fair knowledge of the force._

_There was something special about this day, she could feel it, though she didn't know what. As she continued her trek down the halls she saw Master Mundi walking towards her. Smoothing out her temple robes she bowed and greeted him respectfully, he returned the formal gesture._

_"Wynn, Master Yoda wishes to see you in his meditation room," the kindly old Cerean told her with as small smile._

_"Of course Master," she said bowing before excusing herself to go and see what the wise old Master wished to see her about. She made her way through the temple to the meditation room Master Yoda often used for informal meetings. Walking quietly into the room, the man already knew of her presence, most likely had known she was coming for some time._

_"Hmm, come sit. Much we have to discuss, yes," He said motioning her further into the room. She took graceful strides, taking a seat cross legged on the large round bench next to his._

_"What is it you wished to speak with me about Master?" she asked, swallowing down the nervousness that had suddenly risen in her. There were two reasons she could be here right now. It was either very good, or very bad news. She was greatly hoping it was the former and not the latter._

_"Fear not young one, in trouble you are not. But time it is, for a new stage in you life. As a Padawan, some one has chosen you." The short green man said with a small smile stretching across his thin lips._

**(FLASH BACK)**

She could remember the Initiate Trials so clearly. The first one, reciting the Jedi Code, she remembered best. She was so worried she would forget a line, or say something wrong and be dispelled from the Order on the spot. But she had said the words, only hesitating once or twice, a feat she was quite proud of.

Next came the trial of self discipline. She sat in full meditation for many hours, four if she remembered right. By the time she was done her back hurt and her legs were stiff, but she had not moved or broken her meditation until she was told to, passing the test with flying colors.

The final test, the trial of ones connection with the force, and ones qualifications to be a Jedi was easiest by far. They tested her skills, asked her questions. After a short time they were done, freeing her to leave.

She had be ecstatic when she heard she had passed all the trials. She had trained, with that day in mind for some time. She was glad to have passed the test to go from being a Initiate to a Padawan. The struggle then was to draw the attention of a master. Try as she may, and as far as she would make it into the Apprentice Tournaments, she some how always seemed to fall short of catching anyone's attention. She feared she would soon be sent into the Service Corps. While this was an honorable alternative to the path towards becoming a Knight, it was not the path she wanted to take.

But then came the glorious day Master Yoda told her some one wanted to take her as there Padawan. Shock and relief as well as excitement and a bit of nervousness were coursing through her veins. The day before she left to meet her new master was spent preparing for her new role as Padawan.

**(FLASH BACK)**

_Wynn stood in front of the small mirror in the bathroom in her quarters at the temple. On the counter was a pair of scissors, an electric hair clipper and a two rubber bands. Her long icy colored hair fell over her solders in sheets, pin straight and smooth. She ran one hand down the opposite side of her hair gently, looking at it in the mirrored glass with a sad smile._

_Taking one of the rubber bands, she used it to tie up her hair at the base of her neck. With a sigh she took up the scissors and, holding her hair at the band, cut it all off. She set the bound together chunk of hair on the counter and looked at herself again. She now had hair that reached just above her shoulders, ends messy from the first crude cut. She pulled out a brush from a draw and smother out her hair again, giving it a far left part._

_Setting down the brush she got to work on evening out the ends of her hair, making it look less choppy then it had, even giving herself a small amount of bang to sweep over her forehead. Once she was done she gave her head a good shake to dispel any of the cut hair from her head. Then, gently taking a small portion of her hair to the left of her part in the front, she braided it, binding it at the end with the other, much smaller rubber band._

_She took a moment to look at herself again, already she looked so much different then she had before, and she was still not done. Taking up the hair clipper in one hand and holding up the newly maid braid, she began to buzz down all the hair to the left of the part, aside from the braid. Using the shortest setting by the time she was done all that was left was short peach fuzz stubble, her padawan braid standing proud and alone on the left side of her head._

_She brushed the hair off her shoulders one last time, looking at her new appearance in the mirror. She looked like a completely new woman, and that's what she wanted. She was entering a new stage in her life, and wanted this to appear outwardly to the entire galaxy. Smiling, satisfied with her efforts she went back to packing up the last of her few personal belongings._

**(FLASH BACK)**_  
_

It had been a drastic change on her part. But she had felt it necessary, a way to show she was letting go and moving on. She didn't regret it, she even liked her new hairstyle. It made her look older, not that age really mattered at this point. She was well past the age that most started there training as a Padawan. But better late then never.

Just then a trooper came out of another part of the ship and stopped at the end of her row. "Commander, well be dropping out of hyperspace over Dantooine soon," the clone said formally.

The words brought the young Padawan out of her thoughts and back to the present. "Ah yes, thank you trooper," she told the man in her kindly voice, a smile pulling across her lips. Not much longer and she could meet her new Master. Nodding to her, the trooper then disappearing back behind the door from which he had come only moments before.

Soon she could see the ship drop out of hyperspace over the grassy planet of Dantooine. She sat up in her seat, feeling her nerves rise in her once again. What if she wasn't what her Master had expected. What if she disappointed him. These thoughts, along with the excitement of seeing a brand new place filled her mind as the ship descended to the planet surface.

Sooner then perhaps Wynn would have like the ship came in to land at the small camp that the Republic had set up. Soon her fears would be expelled or realized.

Once on the ground the ramp to the ship opened the light of the planet poring into the chamber, the first real light her eyes had seen in some time. Shielding her eyes with one hand pulling down the hood of her cloak with the other. As she stepped out into the warm sun she looked around in something of and awe, the new planet looking so much different than her home or Coruscant.

Looking around the sea of helmets and heads of troopers walking around the camp she tried to spot a man that looked something like the description she had been given by Master Yoda. Upon seeing the blond head of hair in the center of the camp speaking with some of the men, she made her way over the the man.

Once she made her way over, through the many bodies moving around the base, she waited patiently for him to be finished speaking before piping up with, "Excuse me, but are you Master Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

"Yes I am," the man said turning his kind blue eyes on the shorter woman with a small smile, "You must be the Padawan I requested."

"I am. My name is Wynn Iesato," she spoke, bowing respectfully to the older man. Much of her fear drained out of her when she sensed the kindly nature of the man. Perhaps this would not be as daunting as she had at once thought.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Young one, I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, but you already knew that," Obi-Wan said, extending his had to shake Wynn's. She shook his hand firmly with a smile. "Come, I'll introduce you to some of the men before briefing you in on the situation," he said guiding her to a tent not far away. She followed behind, glad that all was off to a good start. She had a good feeling about this.

**(crunchy,candy,cookie, cupcake)**

Me: Thanks a million to my bff Pat for betaing this story! ARIGATO SENPAI!


End file.
